poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing Gandalf the Grey and Evil Ryan/Frodo was abducted
This is how Batman and friends save Gandalf and Evil Ryan and Frodo gets adducted in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the Lord of the Rings world, Gandalf and the Cyberlings lead everyone to across the Path, and he and Evil Ryan are the Last ones. They turn around and saw the Balrog and then it Burp at them, and it going to attack them Evil Ryan and Gandalf: You shall not pass!!!! just as the Balrog is about to cross the bridge it breaks and the Balrog falls to it's doom Evil Ryan: Was that supposed to happen? Gandalf: I think it's part of my movie's plotline, Evil Ryan. Ryan gives Gandalf a fist-pump and they are about to go to the others when a fiery whip hits them Gandalf: AARRR!! Evil Ryan: OUCH!!! Frodo: Evil Ryan! Gandalf! Gandalf: Fly, you fools! Evil Ryan: I have something to say.Bertram and Evil Anna Tell Agalope that I love her! and Evil Anna nods. Then Gandalf and Evil Ryan fall to their doom Frodo: NOOO!!!! Thomas: Evil Ryan!!!! Ryan and Gandalf fall after the Balrog, grabs their weapons and then hits the Balrog but it gets hit. Then a portal opens and Ryan, Batman, Flurry Heart, Crash and the others come out. Batman ejects himself out of the Batmobile, grapples onto the Balrog and pulls himself towards it with Ryan following Batman: Where's Robin? Gandalf: What? Behind you! Ryan F-Freeman:grabbed by the Balrog Batman said, where's Robin? Gandalf: My dear fellow. I have no idea what you are talking about. Evil Ryan: As in, Ryan. You think he look like a fox? Ryan F-Freeman: No! Not Robin Hood, Robin! As in, Batman's sidekick. Sci-Ryan: He got sucked into a blue portal in Gotham. My friends and I jumped in and it led us to here. Gandalf: I see. Batman And you are? Batman: I'm Batman! team is freed from the Balrog and get lifted up to the bridge Evil Ryan: Thank you. helps Gandalf up and gives him his staff Gandalf: My Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: Your welcome. and Evil Anna hug Evil Ryan Mike: Wow! That was a close one. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Mike. Meg Griffin is my true love instead of Sofia the Worst. Griffin smiles and kisses Ryan Thomas: Aw. Young love. Frodo: Gandalf! runs to Gandalf then a portal opens up Gandalf: Frodo! gets sucked into the portal taking the One Ring with him Thomas: Frodo! Evil Ryan: The Ring!Bertram and Evil Anna Frodo's got the One Ring! It can't fall into the villains' hands! Let's go after them! Cyberlings jump into the portal Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan. You did well refusing to tell Fracture about Thomas. He was all like.Fracture's voice Boo-hoo! Ryan's a big meanie because he didn't tell me about his friend. I want to know him! Ryan F-Freeman:laughs Funny, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Wait. If Amber has a butterfly costume, maybe I can get one too. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sci-Ryan. Get ready to have what Amber has. checks his book for a spell that Princess Amber used in the Sofia the First episode: Princess Butterfly Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's get you a costume. Batman: I hope this works, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Looks like the Prime-prince is a smitten kitten. Cody Fairbrother: Ahem. Sunset Shimmer... Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let's fly! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan